disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Schöne und das Biest (1991)
Die Schöne und das Biest ist ein Zeichentrickfilm aus dem Jahr 1991. Die Geschichte basiert auf dem gleichnamigen französischen Volksmärchen. Zusammenfassung Belle lebt in einem kleinen verschlafenen Nest, das mit dem hochnäsigen Gaston seinen eigenen Helden hat. Sein Werben weist Belle diskret aber deutlich ab. Als ihr Vater Maurice, ein Erfinder, aufbricht, um seine Erfindungen an den Mann zu bringen, landet er im Kerker eines furchterregenden Biests. Belle bietet sich daraufhin selbstlos zum Tausch gegen ihren Vater an - das Biest willigt ein, da ihn die Schönheit Belles fasziniert und er außerdem hofft, mit ihrer Hilfe endlich wieder zu seiner alten Gestalt zu kommen. Unter der Führung von Gaston macht sich eine Schar Dorfbewohner auf, Belle zu befreien und das Biest zur Strecke zu bringen. Währenddessen stellt Belle jedoch fest, dass hinter der harten Schale ein sensibles Herz schlägt. Handlung Prolog Es war einmal ein junger Prinz, der in einem großen Schloss lebte. Obwohl er alles hatte, was ein Mensch sich wünschen kann, war er selbstsüchtig und arrogant. Eines Nachts, an Weihnachten, klopfte es an der Tür. Eine Bettlerin stand davor und flehte um Schutz vor dem eisigen Winterwetter. Als Dankeschön bot sie ihm eine Rose an. Der Prinz schickte sie fort und auch als sie ihn erneut warnte, seine Mitmenschen nicht nur nach ihrem Äußeren zu beurteilen, hörte er nicht auf sie, sondern beleidigte die Frau. Sie verwandelt sich daraufhin in eine wunderschöne Zauberin und die Entschuldigungen des Prinzen stoßen bei ihr von nun an auf taube Ohren. Sie verwandelt ihn in ein furchteinflößendes Biest und der Fluch schließt auch seine Angestellten und alles Leben im Schloss mit ein. Das Biest zieht sich in die Einsamkeit zurück, mit einem verzauberten Spiegel als einzigem Fenster zur Außenwelt. Die Rose, die die Hexe ihm mitgebracht hatte, blüht nun unter einer Glasglocke im Schloss und verwelkt nur langsam. Bis sie am 21. Geburtstags des Prinzen ihr letztes Blatt verliert, kann er den Fluch noch umkehren, indem er sich verliebt und die Liebe eines anderen Menschen gewinnt. Charaktere *Belle *Das Biest *Gaston *Maurice *Von Unruh *Madame Pottine *Lumière *Tassilo *Lefou Galerie DSudB1991-13.jpg DSudB1991-12.jpg DSudB1991-11.jpg DSudB1991-10.jpg DSudB1991-9.jpg DSudB1991-7.jpg DSudB1991-8.jpg DSudB1991-6.jpg DSudB1991-5.jpg DSudB1991-4.jpg DSudB1991-3.jpg DSudB1991-2.jpg DSudB1991-1.jpg Lumiere_von_Unruh.jpg SudB_Rose.jpg Videos Schöne und das Biest - Märchen schreibt die Zeit Schöne und das Biest - Sei hier Gast Schöne und das Biest - Wer hätt's gedacht Trivia *Der Großteil der Skulpturen im Schloss sind ältere Abbilder des Prinzen *Die Lieder machen 25 Minuten des Films aus. *Der Film besteht aus 120.000 Zeichnungen. *Belle war die erste Disney-Prinzessin mit braunen Haaren. *Der Film war als bester Film für einen Oscar nominiert, verlor aber gegen Das Schweigen der Lämmer. ar:الجميلة والوحش (فيلم ١٩٩١) da:Skønheden og udyret en:Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) es:La Bella y la Bestia fr:La Belle et la Bête (1991) it:La bella e la bestia (film 1991) nl:Belle en het Beest pl:Piękna i Bestia (film 1991) pt-br:A Bela e a Fera ru:Красавица и Чудовище (мультфильм) tr:Güzel ve Çirkin zh:美女與野獸（1991年电影） Kategorie:1991 Film Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filme, die auf Büchern basieren Kategorie:Märchenfilme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Die Schöne und das Biest